100 Reasons Why I Love You
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: She's perfect and I'm lucky to have Emma, but she doesn't see it. 100 reasons why I love the girl of my dreams. Convincing her that she is, is the problem. 100 reasons why I cant live without her. 100 reasons might change her mind. DISCONTINUED  OR ON A REALLY LONG HIATUS
1. Reason 1

**So I decided to make a Seamus/OC because there needs to be more! This is my first 100 chapter story so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! I'll try to make this as different from anything else you've read so far. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>REASON 1: Your Laugh<span>

"Why do you love me?" Emma asked and I smiled.

When I looked up I expected to see a happy and smiling expression upon her.

That's not what I got.

Her face was sad and serious as she intertwined her fingers into mine.

"When you laugh, my whole world can go from a negative to a positive. It's contagious" I told her.

She laughed at my response and I followed, "There you go again. An amazing, and beautiful laugh. I love you."

"You're perfect and you don't even know it" I nuzzled my face into her neck.

Even though I couldn't see her I know that her face dropped.

"I'm going to give you one hundred reasons why I love you" I told her.

"You don't have to. I believe you when you say I love you" Emma smiled.

I began to randomly tickle her.

"Seamus, stop!" she yelled in between giggled.

"Reason number one: Your laugh" I said, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I'd stop, but it's so amazing."

I didn't give a chance to reply.

Her laugh made me laugh.

It was definitely contagious.

I didn't want her to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and review!<strong>


	2. Reason 2

**Another chapter is up! I'm updating quickly because I want to get to the end. Review please if you like the story so far!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 2: You're Always By My Side<span>

"You really don't have to do this" Emma pleaded.

"I love you and you know it. Why that is, you don't" I replied.

She rolled my eyes at my response.

"Reason number two: You're always by my side" I said, "Even when I don't deserve it."

Memories flooded back to me from Hogwarts.

I could tell by the look in her eyes the same thing happened to her.

A smile cracked through her pursed lips.

"Well you were, is, and still are my boyfriend" she shrugged making it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"In the war I almost got killed! You saved me!" I exclaimed.

"I would never let you die" Emma responded.

"You risked your own life" I couldn't believe this girl.

"I'd give up my own life any day to save you" she got up and walked towards me, "I love you Seamus."

She bent down to give me a kiss on my cheek.

I watched the path that he just walked down. This girl was hard to crack, but I was certain to get through to her.

* * *

><p><strong>98 more reasons to go!<strong>


	3. Reason 3

**Review!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 3: Your Insanity<span>

"Another reason why I love you is because of your insanity" I told her.

Emma raised her eyebrows at me.

"I am perfectly sane" she replied.

"No you're not. You're insane for moving in with me. You're insane for dating me. You're insane for loving me, and you're insane for not believing me when I tell you I love you" I listed.

"I do believe you when I you tell me I love you. How many times do I have to tell you this?" she asked me.

"Until it sinks in" I answered with a smile.

She let out a laugh the laugh I love so much.

"You're the insane one" she told me.

"Oh, I love you and your insanity" I hugged her.


	4. Reason 4

**I hope you like this chapter! If you do review! if I made any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 4: The Fact That You Refuse to Ever Completely Grow Up<span>

"Reason number 3: The fact that you refuse to completely grow up" I said my thick Irish accent showing.

She laughed at my reason.

"I do not" she said in a baby voice.

We erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's alright. We can grow up together, and we can grow old together" I comforted her.

"That sounds like an amazing plan. And along the way-"she started.

"We could have children" I cut her off.

"I was going to say travel around the world, but that sounds like a great idea. That's the kind of future I want" I sat down next to her.

"We can have that future" I said.

"Promise?" she held out her pinky.

"Promise" I put out my pinky too.

That was a promise I was going to keep.


	5. Reason 5

**Read and review! Enjoy and if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 5: The Fact That You Always Encourage and Support Me<span>

"Reason number 5: The fact that you always encourage and support me no matter what. Remember when I wanted to try out for quidditch?" I gave her a second to remember and sure enough, she did.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"I blew it completely. Oliver Wood even laughed in my face" I laughed at the memory.

"I couldn't tell if your face was red from embarrassment or red from sweat" she laughed.

I couldn't get enough of her laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that was the only time I've ever seen Wood laugh. At least you didn't just run off the field like Ron did that one time" she said.

"You're always so supportive of the choices I make. I'm so lucky to have a girl like you" I could tell she blushed a deep shade of red. Emma looked back at me, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know" I replied.

She elbowed me playfully and I played along.

Emma was the one for me.


	6. Reason 6

**Review and enjoy! **

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 6: Your Bravery<span>

"Reason number six: Your bravery. You're the bravest person I've ever met. Godric Gryffindor would be so proud to see you in Gryffindor house" I complimented.

"Thanks" she thanked me, "But you are just as brave as me."

"Not according to anyone else. I've even heard Dean say it" I looked down.

"You shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks" the look in her eyes were so warm and comforting.

"I love you Emma" I honestly said.

"That's probably the 90th time you've told me that today" we both shared a laugh.

"You deserve to know it. I cherish every moment with you and I would do anything for you" this time it was her turn to hug me.

"There are more than a million reasons why I love you" I said.

"Could you write it all down for me? I'd appreciate that" she joked. "If only I had the time" I said.


	7. Reason 7

**Review and enjoy! **

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 7: The Way You always Stand Up for what You Believe In<span>

"Emma, I have another reason why I love you" I could tell by the look on her face that she warmed up to my crazy idea.

"What?" she asked me. "You always stand up for what you believe in. I could list a million times when you've done that. From Hogwarts to your friends and then me" Emma looked unconvinced.

"How about that time you stood up to Snape because he deducted points because a first year was late?" I jogged her memory.

"That was completely unfair! He was a first year. They don't know their way around Hogwarts yet. Especially on their first day" she huffed and I grinned.

It was absolutely adorable when she got mad.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"You're beautiful. Why shouldn't I smile?" I said still grinning madly.

"That's the stupidest answer I've ever heard" she told me.

"Another reason I love you is because you always speak your mind" I told her.

"You know you don't have to keep doing this 100 reasons crap. It's stupid too. I know you love me. You know I love you" she begged.

"So? You're the luckiest, most beautiful, generous, kindest girl I've ever met. I just want you to know that" I swear I saw her eyes water a little.

"Okay" she muttered before turning away.

I sighed.

This girl is a tough one to crack.


	8. Reason 8

**Review and enjoy! Some of the chapter may seem unoriginal, but a lot of ideas have already been used. Bear with me.**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 8: Your Smile<span>

"Reason 8: Your smile. It's beautiful. You should smile more" I advised her and I really meant it.

Ever since the war she's changed.

I miss the old Emma.

The Emma I fell in love with during fifth year.

She cracked me a half smile, "A real smile. Please."

Her lips stayed the same. "What's wrong Em'? Ever since the war you've… changed."

"I'm just really tired."

Before I could protest she headed off to bed.

"Thank you. This day has been amazing" still no smile.

"Well let's wait till tomorrow. More reasons to come" I wished her a goodnight and decided to go to bed too.


	9. Reason 9

**Review and enjoy!  
>I do not own anything besides Emma<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Reason 9: The Way You Always Seem To Read My Mind<span>

I woke up this morning excited and ready to take on the day.

I spotted Emma in the kitchen cooking up her breakfast.

She was an amazing cook.

"Mornin' Do you want some water?" she greeted me.

"Three reasons why I love you right there. You are an amazing cook AND the way you talk. I love how you shorten your words and your Jersey accent. Reason number eight: You always seem to read my mind. When I came down here I wanted water, but I didn't say that" I grabbed the cup she was holding out for me and filled it with water.

"You always want water in the mornings" she replied.

"Well you were quick on picking up on that" she still didn't believe me.

"Seamus, we've been living together for a year" she said.

"I was just thinking that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to go get dressed. You should too" she advised.

"After I finish my wor-der" I imitated.

She rolled her eyes at my silliness, but she was silly too.

At least she used to be up until the war.

I brushed the thought of the war off and carried on with my breakfast.


	10. Reason 10

**Shortest chapter I've ever written. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 10: Your Optimism<span>

"Reason number ten, congratulate me Emma we made it to double digits. Reason number ten: Your so optimistic. I was always such a pessimist before you. Emma, you really showed me an entirely new world" I brought her closer to me.

"So? A lot of other people are optimistic. More than me" she told me and started to head back up stairs.

"I love you!" I called after her.

"You too" she replied.

"Don't forget it" I shouted.


	11. Reason 11

Reason 11: Your Crazy Voices, Sounds, and Imitations

"Hey beautiful. I'm here to tell you reason eleven, your crazy voices, sounds, and imitations" I said. "Your impressions are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Seamus, I know they are" she smirked at me.

"Do your Harry Potter one" I urged.

"Please?" I put on my best puppy dog eyed look.

"And I'm the one who doesn't want to grow up? Fine" she gave in.

"I'm Harry Potter" she said in a monotonous voice.

It was an inside joke between the two of us.

"He, you know a really good imitation I'm good at?" she asked me.

"What?" my curiosity got the best of me.

"A girl taking a shower" Emma took a towel and clothes to the bathroom.

"Don't use up all the heat!" I yelled.

"No promises!" she responded.

Ah, man I loved her.


	12. Reason 12

**Review and Enjoy! I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 12: Your Eyes<span>

Even though Emma was taking a shower that didn't stop me from naming reason number twelve.

"Reason number twelve, you have the most beautiful sea blue eyes I've ever seen. They're so captivating and entrancing. I could stare into them all day" even though I couldn't see them I knew they shone like the sun.

Wow, I'm starting to talk like a writer or a poet.

I really hope Emma appreciates all the thought and heart I put into these words.

"Emma?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she answered with a question.

"I love you" there goes that soft laugh that I love so much.

"I know. I love you too Seamus" she replied.

I decided I should let her finish her shower in peace.


	13. Reason 13

Review and enjoy! I do not own anything besides Emma

* * *

><p><span>Reason 13: You're Not Afraid of PDA<span>

I watched as Emma came out of the room in a blue blazer, white skinny jeans, and a flower pattern scarf.

She always looked so beautiful.

I didn't even realize that I was staring.

"What?" she asked me.

"I have another reason. Reason number thirteen, you're not afraid of P.D.A" she gave me a confused look. "Public displays of affection. You don't mind holding my had in public or kissing me in public. No matter how embarrassed you probably are just to be seen with me" I shouldn't have said the last part.

"Seamus, I'm not and never will be afraid to be seen with you. You could go to Azkaban and I still wouldn't leave your side" her words patched up the wound.

"That's why I love you" I told her.


	14. Reason 14

**I do not own anything besides Emma.**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 14: Inside Jokes<span>

"Emma" I yelled her name throughout the house.

"Yes?" she answered. "Reason number 14: I love, like absolutely love our little inside jokes" I winked at her causing her to laugh.

It was an inside joke.

"Ha-ha the irony" she replied. "I love-"I started.

"Pie? I made some. Come into the kitchen" she cut me off.

It was my turn to laugh, "I really, really love our inside jokes."

I followed her into the kitchen.


	15. Reason 15

**Another chapter up! It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Emma**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 15: Your Wild Side<span>

"Reason number 15: I love your wild side" I winked at Emma.

She blushed furiously.

She looked beautiful.

"When I say-"I began.

How many times was this girl going to cut me off?

"I know what you mean" Emma blushed even more.

I took a piece of the cherry pie she made. "Delicious. How'd you learn to make this?" I asked her devouring the slice I was given.

"Seamus, we bought the pie. Remember?" she tried to jog my memory.

"Oh yeah" I tried to remember.

"There's cinnamon in it" she warned me.

"Cinnamon in a cherry pie? That's crazy! You're a pretty wild one aren't you?" I joked and she blushed again.

Her rosy cheeks made her bright blue eyes pop.

She looked back up at me again before turning her head away.

She needs to be mine, and mine only.


	16. Reason 16

**Review and enjoy! Only like 84 more chapters to go. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Reason 16: Cut Me Off<span>

"Reason number-"I began.

Can I please just finish a sentence?

"16 I know" Emma said.

"Okay" I winced at the bit of harshness in her voice.

"I love-"

"You can just tell me what the reason is" she rolled her eyes.

Emma was not in a good mood today.

"You always cut me off" I replied too quickly.

"No I don't "she was obviously taken back at my reason.

"That's what I love about you. "

I got a smile out of her.

"You always know how to enlighten my mood" she moved closer to me.

"What happened today Emma?" I asked her.

"Well remember when I told you I was going to visit my mom at St. Mungos" she waited for me to nod my head, but I didn't.

"Well anyway, I met up with Ariana."

Ariana was Emma's sister.

At least that's what everybody thinks she is.

Ariana is the meanest person you'll ever meet.

Don't be fooled by her sweetness and innocence.

Underneath that act is a cold hearted person.

You can't tell the difference between her and Voldemort.

She and Emma battled it out for everything.

Of course, since Ariana was older she got to do everything she wanted.

A spoiled brat that one is.

"Well?" I brought her back into reality. "We got into a fight" tears welled up in her eyes.

Should I ask her what happened?

What should I do?

I'm really bad in these situations.

"Seamus, are you even listening to me?" she asked me.

"I am" I answered.

"No you're not" I watched as Emma ran up the stairs.

Her hands pulled apart from mine and her tears flowed down her heart shaped face.

This girl was driving me nuts, but that's another reason why I love her.


End file.
